Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity
by Haunted Flower
Summary: (sequel to Xiaolin Showdown:Forbidden Desire)Wuya finds out her daughter is alive,and proceeds to find her,but when she becomes more powerful then anyone imagined,can good and evil work together to stop her?(FINSHED)
1. Taura is Alive?

Heya! Back with my 5th Fic! Or my 4th,since Xiaolin Showdown:Endless Love was only one chapter.This is the sequel to Forbidden Desire,so fans of the first one,enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer..AGAIN:I don`t own Xiaolin Showdown and it`s characters,except for Miranda(who probably won`t be in this since she died in the last fic) and my new character,Taura!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 1:Taura is Alive?  
  
Wuya stirred.The floating purple spirit couldn`t sleep this night.She kept sensing strange energy.Familiar energy.Energy that could only belong to her own.  
  
"No,it can`t be! I must be imagining this..." Wuya thought to herself.Sure,she could sense Shen-Gong-Wu,but this was no Shen-Gong-Wu.  
  
"Taura....could it be that my daughter is still alive after all these years?"  
  
___  
  
Jack Spicer awoke in his bed he stared out the window.  
  
"Stupid sun." he muttered and pulled the covers up over his head.Then,he heard a voice.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head!" Wuya said.She had been a lot more nicer to him ever since Miranda had died.Maybe she felt sorry for Jack?  
  
"Damn it,Wuya! It`s early! I want to sleep!" Jack groaned.  
  
"I may not be your mother,Jack,but I know when someone oversleeps.Look at the clock."Wuya said impatiently.  
  
Jack rolled over,rubbed his eyes and looked.  
  
"11:03 am.So?" Jack said,covering his mouth when he yawned.  
  
"JACK! GET UP! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Wuya screeched.  
  
Jack covered his ears.Wuya`s voice was so annoying in the morning."Allright! Allright! I`m up! Sheesh.." Jack hopped out of bed,wearing a black tank top and black sweats.  
  
"My dear boy,why do you always wear black?" Wuya asked politely.  
  
"I hope THAT`S not what you woke me up for." Jack said as he poured Shredded Wheat into a bowl.  
  
"Why of course not! I wanted to talk to you about some strange energy I`ve been sensing."  
  
Jack dropped his spoon in his bowl."A new Shen-Gong-Wu?! TELL ME TELL ME!!!" Jack said excitedly.  
  
Wuya shook her head(A/N:Er..mask?)."No.I`ve been sensing some other energy.Energy that feels like my daughter."   
  
Jack just about fell over.  
  
"YOUR DAUGHTER?! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Jack yelled.Luckily his parents were at work,so he was home alone again,so he wouldn`t get scolded for yelling.  
  
"Yes.I had a daughter long ago.Her name was Taura.I don`t know how she could still be alive,but I know she`s here! I can sense her presence!"  
  
"So,is she a spirit like you?" Jack asked,raising up one eyebrow.  
  
"Goodness,no! That is what puzzles me! She is in physical form like you.Perhaps she learned how to use my magic after Dashi sealed me away....She was only a baby when I left."  
  
Jack sighed."So,that means...we gotta go look for her,right?"  
  
Wuya smiled."Why yes! I would love to see my daughter again.Maybe she could help us rule the world!"  
  
"Just don`t try to set me up on any dates.I don`t think I can take it again." Jack said,closing his eyes,remembering Miranda.  
  
"Well,hurry up and eat,Jackie! We must go as soon as we can!"  
  
After Jack had finished eating,he threw on his overcoat,his jet pack,his goggles and soon enough,looked like himself again,and not someone who just got out of bed.  
  
"Taura...who is she?" Jack asked himself as he looked in his mirror.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that was boring.The other characters will join in shortly,so stay put,and I`ll see you next chapter!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	2. Dojo Tells All

Ok,this is chapter 2! Enjoying the story so far? Great! REVIEW,PEOPLE! THANK YOU!!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 2:Dojo Tells All  
  
The Xiaolin warriors were all outside yet again."I am sure I`ve gotten the hang of this 'lasso trick',Clay!" Omi said triumphantly."Sure,little pardner! Give it a shot!" Clay said,handing Omi the rope.  
  
"This I gotta see." Raimundo chuckled.Kimiko nudged him with her elbow."Don`t be mean." she said.  
  
Omi twirled the rope in the air."YES! I am doing it...OOOOF!!" Omi yelled as the rope tangled his feet together and he fell face first on the grass.  
  
Raimundo fell off the rock he was perched on.He was on the ground holding his stomach from laughing so hard.Kimiko jumped off the rock and ran over to Omi,untangled him,and helped him up."Are you ok,Omi?" she asked,scowling at Raimundo who had gotten enough control to get up and stop laughing.Raimundo laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes,I am fine.Thank you,Kimiko." Omi said,rubbing his face.  
  
Dojo slided across the grass fastly.The dragon was panting when he got to the warriors.  
  
"What is it,Dojo?" Omi asked.  
  
"I`ve been sensing something.Something not good." Dojo shook his head.  
  
"Is it a new Shen-Gong-Wu?" Raimundo asked.  
  
"No.It`s Wuya`s daughter....she`s..she`s still alive."  
  
"Wuya had a daughter? No way,man." Raimundo said,crossing his arms.  
  
"Taura...how could she be alive still?" Omi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Taura? That`s her name? Taura? That`s stupid." Raimundo scoffed.  
  
"It is Japanese for 'Many Lakes;Many Rivers'.." Kimiko said."Weird.."  
  
"Well,I found out she`s alive.And we have to see if she doesn`t behave! Then,we have to put a stop to her!" Dojo said.  
  
"Very well.Keep us informed,Dojo." Omi bowed his head.  
  
"Sure,kids."  
  
And then,they continued training.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,there ya go.Two chapters of nothing so far.Taura won`t actually appear until the 4th or 5th chapter,so stay put! I will introduce yet another character in the next chapter!See you!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	3. The Return of Katnappe!

Hey,this is chapter 3 of Fight of Eternity! I know the real action hasn`t appeared yet,but it`s comin`.Here I introduce another character! Don`t steal her.Enjoy,people! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!Thanx!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
BTW,do you think I should put in some Jack/Katnappe? I know it`s a weird pairing,but I just might be able to make it work.Let me know,ok?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 3:The Return of Katnappe!  
  
Jack was flying on his newly made hoverboard,scanning the city for signs of Taura.Wuya flew beside him.  
  
"So what does this 'Taura' look like?" Jack asked,keeping his eyes fixed ahead.  
  
'Oh,you won`t miss her.She`s got long purple hair and yellow eyes!" Wuya said.  
  
"Uh huh...yeah..." Jack said,knowing that there was alot of people in the world who dyed their hair purple.Kimiko came to his mind.He shook it off.  
  
Jack looked down at the alleyways down below.They went by so fast...Then,out of the blue,something caught his eye.It was a fat man holding a young woman by her neck against an alley wall.Jack stopped in mid-air and squinted his eyes.  
  
"No way...Can it be...Ashley! What has she gotten herself into now?" Jack said to himself.  
  
Wuya looked down too."Katnappe! What in the world is she doing?"  
  
As Jack and Wuya continued looking down,they saw the fat man escape,and Katnappe lay against the wall unmoving.  
  
"Woah.She looks bad." Jack`s eyes were wide.  
  
"Don`t pay any attention to her,Jack! She double-crossed us,remember?" Wuya said angrily.  
  
"Yeah yeah.I know,but now I feel like going down there and gloating to her.She looks like she`s hurt." Jack smiled.  
  
Wuya slapped her hands to her mask for the zillionth time."Ok,but make it quick!"  
  
And with that,Jack flew down to the alleyway.  
  
__  
  
Jack landed in a rather dramatic pose with his hands at his side and,almost unbelievably,the board turned into a small box,which Jack shoved in his pocket.  
  
Katnappe lay against the wall,her clothes torn and ripped.Her blonde hair was tangled and matted.She wasn`t in her cat costume,she was in a pink shirt with black jeans.She had a cut on her left cheek and various scrapes on her arms.  
  
"Ashley...." Jack found himself saying her name.Could he actually be worried about her? No.He was just curious on how she could get herself in such a mess.He casually walked over to her and kneeled down.  
  
"Ashley! Ashley!" he called her name,shaking her shoulder. "Ashley,wake up!"  
  
Katnappe moaned.She opened her eyes.  
  
"Robo-freak..." she said weakly."What..are you..doing here..?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Jack asked her,he sounded actually concerned.  
  
"My..my..si.." Katnappe said,she couldn`t talk so well.  
  
"SPEAK TO ME,ASHLEY!!" Jack yelled.  
  
"This...man..thought I was someone else,and he attacked me..he thought I was...my..bratty little sister...Andreea..." Katnappe said,getting weaker.  
  
"Andreea? I didn`t even know you had a sister.Everyone`s relatives are turning up today..." Jack rolled his eyes.He got up and took out the small box that was his hoverboard.  
  
Just as he was about to fly off,Katnappe called his name.  
  
"Jack...you..can`t leave me here.I`m too weak...You can`t.." just then,she fell unconcious.  
  
"Wuya,what should I do? As much as I hate Ashley,I`d feel sorta guilty if I left her here to die..." Jack asked.  
  
Wuya shook her head."I don`t know."   
  
Jack sighed."I can`t beleive I`m doin` this.Well,I do need a test subject for my healing machine prototype..." Jack then walked over to Katnappe and picked her up.Then,jumped on his board and flew back to his house.  
  
Jack took Katnappe back to his lair and put her in front of a giant machine.He pushed a few buttons and the machine started whirring.Bright lights came out of it and shone on Katnappe.  
  
As if by magic,Katnappe`s wounds sealed up.Slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"This place...looks familiar..." she stirred then got up and faced Jack.  
  
"Jack....you..you saved my life.." Katnappe`s eyes were filled with a light that niether Jack or Wuya had seen before.Her eyes were filled with gratitude.  
  
"Yeah,now you can get out." Jack said calmly,and pointed to the door.  
  
Katnappe looked hurt."But,I need you...to help me stop my sister...She`s causing a lot of trouble and blaming me for it.I don`t want to get beat up again.My sister is my twin,except she is one year younger than me."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes as if he were bored."Cut the crap,Ashley.."  
  
"Please Jack! I need to stop her! I need to! Please! I beg you!" Katnappe`s eyes were now wet with tears.She put her hands on Jack`s shoulders and leaned in,now crying in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Ashley,I`ll think about it,if you could get off me...." Jack said,pushing her off.  
  
Katnappe wiped her eyes.''I`m sorry.About calling you weirdo,and robo-freak and for stealing the Shen-Gong-Wu thing..."  
  
"Whatever.Now,let`s go get your sister,and try to find Taura at the same time." Jack said,glancing over at Wuya.  
  
"It`s about time." Wuya said.  
  
Jack started up his red hover car(A/N:You know,the one in episode 4?),and buckled his seat belt.  
  
Katnappe buckled in too.She winked at Jack."Thanks." she said. Jack felt more than a little uncomfortable with Katnappe giving him these gestures,but then he forgot about it as they flew in the air in search of not one,but two teenage girls.  
  
____  
  
A young girl with blonde hair bounded across the rooftops.She was laughing loudly.She was wearing a black mouse outfit,complete with ears and a thin black tail.  
  
"Ha ha! Now everyone will blame my sister for the crimes! This city will soon belong to....Mousetrappe!HAHAHAHAHA!!" the small blonde girl laughed.  
  
She soon saw a girl sitting cross-legged on the ground.This girl had long purple hair that stuck out at the ends like tenticles.She was wearing a black shirt with flames on it and a black skirt that stopped at her thighs.She wore knee-high black boots.She looked about 15 years old.  
  
"What`s with you?" the girl who called herself Mousetrappe asked.  
  
"You have no business here.Get out."  
  
"C`mon.Let`s go make mischief! You look like a troublemaker!"  
  
The girl`s eyes opened.They were yellow,and the supposed to be white part of her eye was a dimmer yellow too.  
  
"Say.Do you have an interest in destroying the world?" she asked.  
  
"I want to rule all of China!" Mousetrappe said happily.  
  
"Hymph.That`s a start.Come with me.Together,we can 'rule the world',like you say." she smiled an evil smile.  
  
Mousetrappe was only 13,so she went along.Little did she know,she made a big mistake.."  
  
__  
  
Dojo popped out of nowhere again.  
  
"I FOUND TAURA`S LOCATION,AND ALREADY,SHE`S UP TO NO GOOD! WE GOTTA GO!!" Dojo yelled.  
  
Omi nodded and looked at his fellow warriors,who nodded in reply.  
  
"Let us go,Dojo.." Omi said,and Dojo grew until he was 40 feet long and the 4 Xiaolin warriors hopped on.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
THAT WAS LONG!! Weee! Who is the mysterious Mousetrappe,and why does she want to rule China?DUN DUN DUUUUNN!! Stay tuned for Chapter 4 of Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	4. Finding Taura

Well,here`s chapter 4.Thanks for reviewing! This fic will possibly be my longest.I don`t know yet.Enjoy the fic! YAY!  
  
To lady wolf:Yes,they`re STILL a couple!  
  
Katnappe listens to the radio in this chapter,so ~this~ will indicate song lyrics.  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 4:Finding Taura  
  
As Dojo flew,the four Xiaolin warriors were anxious about finding Taura.She was more powerful than Wuya.Since she was already causing trouble,they had no idea of what she could be planning.  
  
"Eh,she`s probably not that bad! Don`t sweat it!" Raimundo said,with his hands behins his head.The rest of them scowled at him."My bad?" Raimundo frowned.  
  
"You do not understand,Raimundo.Taura is the daughter of Wuya! She is very powerful! She knows how to use dark magic very well!" Omi said seriously.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Raimundo rolled his eyes.Soon Dojo was flying over the city.  
  
"She`s this way." Dojo said,and flew down.A thought struck Kimiko that she had never thought of before.Why did no one scream and shout when Dojo was frying in the air?Were these people blind?She sighed. 'Never mind.' she thought.  
  
And Dojo disappeared into the clouds below.(A/N:They were REALLY high in the air)  
  
___  
  
Jack,Katnappe and Wuya were also looking for Taura.Katnappe had her hands above her head,stretching.She yawned.  
  
"Don`t you have a radio somewhere installed in this contraption?" Katnappe asked.  
  
"Yeah,but who cares?All music is crappy these days." Jack said,keeping his eyes fixed ahead.  
  
"Not all music! I demand that you turn on the radio!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes."You can`t tell me what to do."  
  
"TURN ON THE RADIO!!" Katnappe yelled.  
  
Even Wuya,who didn`t even have ears,clasped her hands over the sides of her mask.  
  
"Ok,will it make you shut up?!" Jack yelled back.  
  
Jack pushed a button on the monitor screen in the middle of the front seats.A radio dial popped out.  
  
"Sweet!" Katnappe said.She started to turn the dial around.  
  
"Wait." Jack said and pushed her hand off."I`ve gotta take off the surround sound.I don`t want to be blasting music all the way to Japan." he pressed another button.  
  
"Ok,good to go.Just don`t play anything sappy.It gets on my nerves." Jack said,still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Ok,something`s up with you.Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I`m not being nice.I`ve just been through more than you know..." Jack closed his eyes for a second.Painful memories flooded back to him.  
  
"Oh,I see." Katnappe said.She proceeded to turn the dial.All Chinese stations,until she found one with American music.There was a latin pop song playing.Katnappe rocked her head back and forth to the opening theme.She then listened to the song.  
  
~You call me on the phone,I act like nothin`s going on~  
  
~We`re drivin` in my car,I pretend that you don`t turn me on~  
  
Katnappe paid attention to the song lyrics.Why were they getting to her?  
  
~You sexy thing,and yeah,you know it~  
  
~You move it right,and yeah,you show it~  
  
~I`m not in love,it`s just a phase that I`m going through~  
  
Jack looked over to the right,Katnappe looked over to the left.Their eyes locked.  
  
~I`m always looking for something new,so don`t go running away~  
  
A slight blush creeped on Katnappe`s cheeks.Then,she reached over and turned the dial off.  
  
"I think that`s enough music for now...'' she said and smiled.  
  
In a spilt second,Jack flashed her a sexy smile.Then,looked back ahead.Katnappe turned around in her seat.Her heart was pounding in her ears.The wind blew her blonde bangs from side to side.She was deep in thought.  
  
"Please no..." she thought as she figured out what her mind was thinking.Jack was good-looking.Very good-looking,but Katnappe didn`t know why she didn`t see this before."Please...no..don`t make me love him!" Katnappe panicked in her mind. "He did save my life though,so I do owe him."   
  
"Oh,I sense her now! Down there!" Wuya said,gleefully.  
  
Jack put the mahine to maximum speed,causing Katnappe to scream out and grip the seat tightly.  
  
"EVER HEARD OF DRIVING SAFELY?!'' she yelled.  
  
"GET OFF MY CASE,WOMAN! I`M ON A ROLL HERE!" Jack said,smiling as the wind rushed through his hair.  
  
Katnappe sighed."I wonder what Andreea`s doing?"  
  
___  
  
Mousetrappe and Taura were sitting on a rooftop.Taura had identified herself,and Mousetrappe was delighted.  
  
''Yay! Now I have someone to be with me while I make mischief and blame my sister for it!" Moustrappe smiled.  
  
"We can do more than that.We shall create our own world...by destroying this world.." Taura laughed.Then a large red hovercraft appeared from the sky,and landed on the rooftop.  
  
Wuya flew out of the craft."TAURA!" she called."It has been many years."  
  
Taura stood up."No...It can`t be...Mother?"  
  
"Yes,Taura! I am your mother! I was locked away for many years in a Chinese puzzle box after Dashi defeated me.I now reside in spirit form."  
  
"I have survived all these years by learning how to use your magic."  
  
"My dear girl,that`s wonderful! Look how you`ve grown! Why,you were just an infant when I was sealed away."  
  
"How did you get unsealed?"  
  
Jack hopped out of the car."My dad sent me the puzzle box from a trip."  
  
Katnappe had gotten out too,and stood beside Jack,then her eyes darted past Wuya and Taura,she then saw Mousetrappe!  
  
"ANDREEA!!" Katnappe called out and ran over to her sister."You`re gonna be in so much trouble!"  
  
"Whatever,Ashley! And I`m not Andreea anymore! Now I`m Mousetrappe! You can`t stop me! Taura and I are going to rule the world!" Mousetrappe yelled.  
  
"Taura,is this true?" Wuya asked.  
  
"Correction,mother.Mousetrappe and I are going to destroy the world.Not just rule it."  
  
"Taura! Listen to me.I am planning to rule the world,and not destroy it! That is futile!"  
  
"It doesn`t matter,mom.I`ve made my desision.Now,I hate to be a drag,but Mousetrappe and I have to start planning,so don`t even think about interfereing!" Taura said,then Katnappe hovered in the air and was shot back,ramming into Jack on the way and falling back into the car.Jack fell on top of Katnappe.Katnappe blushed.Jack rolled his eyes and got off.  
  
"SO LONG!" Taura said,disappearing with Mousetrappe.  
  
"ANDREEA!!!" Katnappe yelled.Then she burst out crying."MOM`S GONNA SO KILL ME!!!"  
  
Jack put a hand on her shoulder."It`s ok,Ashley! We`ll stop them both.They can`t destroy the world,Wuya!"  
  
"I know,Jack! We must stop them!"  
  
"Jack...I hate to admit it,but I`m scared.." Katnappe trembled.She wrapped her arms around Jack`s slender waist.Jack put a hand on her back.He really didn`t want this sort of attention from Katnappe,but he didn`t blame her that she was scared.  
  
Just then,Dojo landed from the sky.Omi,Kimiko,Raimundo and Clay jumped off.Dojo became small again and looked around."I could have sworn this is where Taura was..."  
  
The four warriors looked at their enemies.Wuya with a stressed look on her mask,and Jack pressing Katnappe against him,trying to stop her from crying.  
  
"Well,looks like Jack`s taking `em wherever he can find `em!" Raimundo laughed.Kimiko nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled.  
  
Omi walked over to them."What has happened here?" he asked.  
  
Jack looked up."We found Taura.She`s planning to destroy the world with Ashley`s sister,Mousetrappe,or whatever she called herself."  
  
"Destroy the world?That ain`t good!!" Clay said,shaking his head.  
  
"Er..Mousetrappe? Where do you get these names? Next it`s gonna be Dogwalke or something!" Raimundo laughed again.  
  
"This is no time to be laughing,Rai!" Kimiko said worriedly.  
  
"We`re going back home to plot against Taura! See you,losers." Jack said,and buckled his seat belt. Katnappe wiped her face and buckled in,too.Wuya hovered above the car.The machine roared and started up,and flew away faster then you could say,"Gong Ye Tampai".  
  
Dojo grew 40 feet again."We should try to find Taura before she does something else,now that we know what her motives are!"  
  
"She don`t just want to rule the world like Jack.She wants to destroy it!' Clay said.  
  
"Let`s hurry and try to find her!" Kimiko said.  
  
The four warriors jumped on Dojo and flew off.  
  
__  
  
Taura and Mousetrappe were plotting.  
  
"This will work,right?" the young blonde girl asked.  
  
"Of course.We shall have our world in no time at all." Taura smiled evilly.  
  
Mousetrappe squealed out in delight."Wonderful!" she said.  
  
"I`ll make sure my mother and her two PETS don`t interfere...." Taura said,chuckling sinisterly.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I`ve had some pretty long chapters,huh? I spend about 2 hours a night writing.Well,see you next chapter! Bye! SPECIAL THANK YOUS TO AHHELGA AND LADY WOLF! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES!!  
  
Also,does Katnappe have newfound feelings for Jack? Stay tuned for chapter 5 of Fight of Eternity!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	5. Plans Made

Ok,this is chapter 5.Yay....*crickets chirp*..Um..Yeah.Well,enjoy,everyone!Oh,yeah! The song Katnappe was listening to was called "Not In Love",and it is sung by Enrique Iglesias.YES,IT`S A REAL SONG! It`s pretty good,so check it out!Enjoy chapter 5!  
  
I need your opinions on Jack/Katnappe,so tell me please! In this fic,Katnappe likes Jack because he saved her.Just so you know.  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 5:Plans Made  
  
Soon enough,the Xiaolin warriors were back at the temple,and telling Master Fung about what had happened.About Taura returning,Mousetrappe`s apperance,stuff like that.Raimundo had to mention the fact about Jack holding Katnappe,which only made Kimiko nudge him harder with her elbow.  
  
"Oh my!" Master Fung said.He looked shocked."What shall you do,kids?" he asked.  
  
"Jack Spicer,Katnappe,and Wuya are already going after them." Kimiko said.  
  
"Listen,my young Xiaolin dragons,you must end Taura`s plots! Now,take the Shen-Gong-Wu before it`s too late!"  
  
The 4 Xiaolin warriors,with Master Fung,hurried down to the passageway where the Shen-Gong-Wu were kept.  
  
___  
  
Jack Spicer paced back and forth in his lair.Katnappe sat down on one of the metal chairs with her hands covering her face.Wuya hovered in the air.  
  
"Seriously,guys.We NEED to do something! How can Taura destroy the world anyway?" Jack stopped pacing and looked at Wuya."Talk to me,Wuya!"  
  
"I don`t know how she could be so careless! I thought I`d raised her better than that!" Wuya shook her head.  
  
Poor Katnappe was still sobbing into her hands.  
  
"How could I have let this happen?" she cried.  
  
Jack hated seeing "evil'' people cry.He thought it damaged their ego.He walked over to Katnappe and kneeled down so he was even height with her sitting in the chair.He put a hand on her shoulder.She wiped her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Listen,Kitty-Litter.In order to stop Taura,I need you to stop crying and help me out.The end of the world could depend on us.Then,after we save the world,Wuya and I could rule it.Maybe,we`ll keep you around to clean our toilets..." Jack smiled.  
  
"You`re not helping,Jack!" Katnappe sighed."That`s not funny."  
  
"Who was laughing?" Jack said."Don`t get smart with me! If you weren`t so dreamy,I`d slap the living daylights out of you!"Katnappe yelled,then bit her lip.Her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Umm...'Dreamy'? What do you mean by that,Ashley?!" Jack looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing.It`s a figure of speech.Besides,I still owe you for saving me,so I`ll help you try to stop Taura.I need to get my sister back.My parents are on vacation for 2 weeks.They wanted me to look after her." Katnappe`s eyes welled up with tears again.  
  
"Don`t cry...It`s really annoying." he whispered.Katnappe knew that he was just trying to stop her from crying,but to her it was more than that.Katnappe couldn`t beleive the thoughts she was thinking.Ever since he saved her,she never looked at him the same.She`d always thought he was a robot-obsessed weirdo,a computer geek,not to mention a wannabe goth,but now that she`d seen the more gentle,caring part of him,she had a million different thoughts about him.  
  
"I apologize for all those nasty things I said about you.You`re not a doofus..." Katnappe said,apologizing for the second time.  
  
Jack smiled."All your insults suck anyway."  
  
Katnappe scowled."Yeah yeah..whatever."  
  
"You teenagers and your raging hormones! Quit stalling! We have to go,NOW!!" Wuya screeched."Hurry up and get in the car,Jack! We`ve got to find Taura!"   
  
Jack ran to the other side of his lair and started up the hover car once again.  
  
"You coming.....Katnappe?" he said,calling her by her evil name.  
  
She nodded and jumped in.  
  
"Ash,I just have one question." Jack looked at her.  
  
"Yeah,what?" Katnappe asked.  
  
"Why are you always hitting on me now?"  
  
Katnappe blushed."I..I`m not hitting on you! What gave you that idea?" she said,smiling.  
  
"Hmph.Whatever..." Jack said and they flew into the air.  
  
____  
  
Taura and Mousetrappe looked over their plans carefully.They didn`t even need the Shen-Gong-Wu! They were powerful enough already,well Taura was at least.  
  
"Soon...the world we be over,and it will just be us...." Taura said."It`s good that I don`t have to be alone now..."  
  
"What about boys? With the world destroyed,how will we have any boys?" Mousetrappe blushed.  
  
"Oh yes.I shall create our own male species."  
  
"SWEET!" Mousetrappe cried happily.  
  
"Now it is time for us to start.Come,Moustrappe."  
  
"AW YEAH!SOON,CHINA WILL BE MINE!"  
  
Taura and Mosuetrappe disappeared into thin air,ready to start their plots for destruction.  
  
___  
  
Omi had just gathered all the Shen-Gong-Wu.He would need all that he had in order to defeat Taura and Mousetrappe.Actually,Mousetrappe wasn`t the threat,Taura was.Mousetrappe would be easy pickings.  
  
Omi wasn`t sure they could win.he remembered when Katnappe had beaten them twice,and she wasn`t even that strong!  
  
"Before we go,we must plot!" Omi said."We have to find out her weakness!"  
  
Raimundo groaned."We`ve wasted too much time already! We have to go find her again!"  
  
Raimundo grabbed Omi and threw him on Dojo,who had grown 40 feet in the last second.  
  
Kimiko and Clay hopped on,too.  
  
"Oh,I do not think this is such a good idea." Omi said as they flew away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seriously guys,I`m no good at action fics.I need your help on this one.I`m stumped here.I don`t know what should happen next.If you have a suggestion on what could happen next,POST IT!Otherwise I`ll have more crappy ideas that will mess up this plot even more! LET ME KNOW!! Stay tuned for the possibly crappy chapter 6.Maybe I`ll get an idea.Hmm....Oh yeah.By the way.I`m 13 years old.Yup,only 13!I`m a 13 year old goth(YES,GOTH! I WILL KICK YOU AT SCHOOL,ZERO-BLAZER AND DURAN DURAN!!). I know too much for my age,wouldn`t you say?  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	6. The Spirit of Light

I have major writer`s block,so this is gonna suck.I REALLY need some suggestions from you people.MB Fan gave me an idea,so I`m going to write it in this chapter.Maybe I can make something work.There`s also a little bit of humor.Enjoy!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 6:The Spirit of Light  
  
The four Xiaolin warriors were riding Dojo in the sky.Omi was talking.  
  
"I think I may know Taura`s weakness." Omi said.  
  
"Really Omi? You have to tell us! The fate of the planet could depend on us!" Kimiko said.She had a new hairstyle.It was navy blue with hair curled into a bun in the back.  
  
"Lookin` sharp,Kim..." Raimundo said,winking.  
  
"Raimundo! This isn`t the time for compliments!"  
  
"What could happen? Taura`s bluffing.She`s not going to destroy the world!" Raimundo put his hands behind his head and took in a deep breath.He looked relaxed.  
  
"Now,pardner.We shouldn`t be calm right now! Taura could do somethin` if she wanted to." Clay said,cluthing his hat on his head so it wouldn`t blow off.  
  
"Taura`s weakness is a Shen-Gong-Wu called 'The Spirit of Light'." Omi said.  
  
"What can it do,Omi?" Kimiko asked,slapping Raimundo`s hand away,since he kept trying to touch her hair.  
  
"Sheesh! I`m just trying to see if it`s a wig or not!" Raimundo said.  
  
"Yes,the Spirit of Light is a very dangerous Shen-Gong-Wu.It can make you very weak,and getting your strength back could take days!" Omi said.  
  
"Oh,I see! We use the Spirit of Light on Taura and she will get weak! Great plan!" Raimundo said.  
  
"Dojo,see if you can find this Shen-Gong-Wu!" Omi said.  
  
Suddenly Dojo started to shake."You just had to say that,didn`t you? Yeah,I know where it is.You`re sure you want to find it?" Dojo asked.  
  
"Yes,Dojo! We are sure! Let us go!"  
  
They flew off into the clouds.  
  
___  
  
Wuya had learned of this power too,and was out to get it as well.She wanted to stop Taura no matter what.Her,Katnappe,and Jack were currently walking around in a desert-like wasteland.Jack was fanning himself with one hand,and was carrying his overcoat in the other.He had on his sleeveless red Frankenstein tanktop.  
  
"It is SO HOT!!! Wuya,you`re SURE that this is where we`ll find that thing to stop Taura?!" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh yes! It`s here for sure!With that power,we can weaken Taura,as well as the Xiaolin warriors!"  
  
Katnappe was fanning herself with a beautiful Chinese fan.She had changed her clothes to a black halter top with black jeans and black clips in her hair.She was walking gleefully and smiling.  
  
"It`s all gonna work out! I`ll stop my sister,so my parents won`t kill me,we`ll help save the planet,and then we`ll take it over after!" she laughed.  
  
Jack spun around."Why do you keep saying 'we'?! It`s just Wuya and I that are ruling the world,NOT YOU!!!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Well,maybe you`ll change your mind." she smiled.  
  
"And,another thing! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND THE HEAT?!"  
  
Katnappe was currently filing her nails."Oh,I just can.."  
  
"Oh! I see it now! The Shen-Gong-Wu is straight ahead!" Wuya said.  
  
Katnappe looked at Jack."You up for a little challange?"  
  
Jack flashed her an evil smile."What kind of challange?"  
  
"A race.Whoever gets to the Shen-Gong-Wu first will be the winner."  
  
"In this heat?! Can I fly?" Jack asked with one eyebrow up.  
  
"Yes,in this heat.And you CAN fly,I`ll still win! Kind of like a mini Xiaolin Showdown.You game?"she asked,putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Jack threw on his jetpack and the propellers flew out.  
  
"I am SO ready,baby.You`re gonna lose."  
  
"Ok,ready,set,GO!" Katnappe yelled,and both of them took off,leaving Wuya in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Insolet kids!" Wuya yelled,then slowly floated after them.  
  
As the race continued,Jack was in the lead."See ya,Ashley!" he yelled and took off in a burst of speed.  
  
Katnappe was dead tired,she had lost the race,and she jogged the rest of the way.Soon,she came to a large cactus.Jack was sprawled out on the front of it.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Katnappe asked.  
  
"I crashed into a cactus.What else is new? Ow...more thorns.." Jack groaned.  
  
"Hey,let me help you off of there,ok?" Katnappe said and wrapped her arms around Jack`s waist from behind and pulled.  
  
"OW!! THAT HURTS,WOMAN!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Well,how am I supposed to get you off of there?!" Katnappe groaned and finally managed to pry him off,and they both landed in the sand.  
  
Jack was lucky.He only had a thorn stuck in his shoulder.  
  
"I`m so sorry! You`re hurt! It`s all my fault!" Katnappe said sadly.  
  
"Sheesh,it`s just a thorn." and like nothing,he pulled it out."See,it wasn`t in that deep."  
  
"It doesn`t matter! I`m ok now!" Jack said.  
  
"No,it`s not ok! You could have been blinded or even killed! Beleive me,I don`t want to be arrested for Jack Spicer`s murder."  
  
"Ashley,it`s ok! It`s...no big-" he was cut off by Katnappe throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I don`t want to lose you,robo-freak.You`re the only one who`s put up with me for this long." she whispered.  
  
"Here we are,in a desert in the middle of nowhere,and then she goes and does that!" Jack thought.He hesitated at first,then put his arms around Katnappe.Katnappe gasped.  
  
"I just don`t want you to cry again.It`s annoying." Jack said.  
  
"I won`t.I know it annoys you." she looked up at Jack and put her hands on his shoulders.She pointed behind him.There was a small white sphere.  
  
"The Spirit of Light! You found it,Ashley!" Jack said,picking it up.He smiled at her.  
  
"Maybe you ARE good for something after all." he said,taking her hand in his.  
  
"Maybe I AM." she said,smiling back.  
  
Then Wuya came floating up."You kids and your shenennigans! Please don`t tell me you were doing what I think you were doing." she said,shaking her mask.  
  
"No,but we did find the Spirit of Light!Well,Ashley did..." Jack said.  
  
Katnappe looked shocked."He actually included me..." she thought.  
  
Then,Dojo landed and Omi jumped off and ran over to them."The Spirit of Light! We need that Shen-Gong-Wu to stop Taura!" Omi said,trying to grab it from Katnappe.  
  
"No way! We found it!WE need to stop Taura and Andreea!" Katnappe hissed.  
  
Dojo became small and went in between them.  
  
"Wait,wait,WAAAITT!! We`re both gonna use it for the same causes,so why not a truce? Just for this one time?" Dojo asked.  
  
"Hmm...I don`t know.I don`t like you guys...I`M A BAD GUY! OF COURSE I DON`T!" Jack said to no one in particular.  
  
"Well,considering we DO fight over this Shen-Gong-Wu for the same reason,I guess I truce wouldn`t hurt...just this once.Right Jack?" Katnappe asked.  
  
Jack crossed his arms."Wuya?"  
  
"Well,I suppose it wouldn`t hurt,and we are rather dependant,so just this once!" Wuya said.  
  
"Fine,but no funny stuff!" Jack said.  
  
Raimundo came over."Hey Jack! You and I are partners,man!" he laughed."Shut up,surfer boy." Jack scowled.  
  
"Kimiko,I love your hair! How do you do it?" Katnappe asked.  
  
"It`s simple." Kimiko said.  
  
"Well,our newfound temporary team members,let us go...together!" Omi said happily.  
  
Dojo grew again,and Omi,Kimiko,Raimundo,and Clay jumped on.  
  
"Y`all comin`....pardners?" Clay asked.  
  
"Really? We can ride with you?" Katnappe asked.  
  
"Sure.You are our partners now,so hop on!" Raimundo said.  
  
Jack sighed."What is this world coming to?"  
  
Then,he and Katnappe jumped on,Wuya hovering beside them,and the two teams were now combined as one.  
  
They were going to stop Taura together....or fail together...  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,now everyone`s together.Maybe this will be a short fic after all! I dunno...Make sure you give me your suggestions,and remember to review! ^__~ See you next chapter!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	7. Newfound Partnership

I`M ALIVE!!! Well,in case you`re wondering where I`ve been,it`s been HELL.Last weekend I went to Los Angeles for a Sci-Fi convention I didn`t even care about.Stayed there for 4 days,came home on Monday,GOT A BIG WHOPPING FEVER ON TUESDAY! Fanfiction.Net wouldn`t work for me,I had to call MB Fan to check my reviews.I WAS SICK FOR 2 DAYS,HAD TO MISS SCHOOL.Luckily,I`m all better now.YAY!I`ll write another crappy chapter now.I`m in a creepy mood,so I`m gonna put some naughty stuff in the beginning this chapter.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 7:Newfound Partnership  
  
  
  
The two teams of good and evil were now one team,much to Jack`s dismay.He wished Katnappe could actually hold on to Dojo,instead of wrapping her arms tightly around his waist since she was sitting behind him.He could SWEAR she was trying to fondle him,since she kept moving her hands about his slightly muscular abdomen.  
  
Jack looked behind and shot her an annoying look."What the hell do you think your doing?!" he asked.  
  
"I was...just trying to get a better grip on you! That`s all!Sheesh!" Katnappe smiled.  
  
"Sure you were...."Jack rolled his eyes."I`d really appreciate it if you`d stop touching me in..places...ok?"  
  
Raimundo was bursting into a fit of laughter."AW MAN! WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE?! DID YOU SCREW THIS ONE TOO,JACK?!" Raimundo laughed.Then he remembered Miranda and he shut up.He cleared his throat.  
  
"So...hey Jack,pardner.....what was it like..ya know..gettin` it on?" Clay asked,embarrassed that he asked such a question.  
  
Jack`s eyes widened."I think that`s personal,cowboy." he crossed his arms.  
  
Clay felt ashamed."Oh right...I`m sorry." he said sadly.  
  
This only made Raimundo cover his mouth and try not to laugh.  
  
"I knew a truce with these people was gonna be hard..." Jack groaned.  
  
Kimiko looked back behind Clay.  
  
"Look..uh..Jack.I`m really sorry about Miranda.Sometimes I even think Wuya misses her." Kimiko said.  
  
More painful memories flooded back to Jack.Jack closed his eyes together tightly and shook it off.Kimiko immedietly regretted that she brought Miranda up.  
  
"Never mind.I`m sorry...." Kimiko said,turning her head back to the front of Dojo.  
  
"Miranda? Who`s Miranda? And Jack,why is everyone saying that you 'got it on'?DID YOU...." Jack clasped his hand over Katnappe`s mouth.This was her cue to shut up.  
  
"Ok,tell me later then!" she said,he voice muffled from Jack`s hand being over it.  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid...." Omi said.  
  
____  
  
Taura began to work her dark magic.Moustrappe stared in wonder as she muttered some chants.The garbage can in the alleyway exploded within a matter of seconds.  
  
"This is only a taste of what I can really do." Taura said in her emotionless voice.  
  
Moustrappe`s squeaky voice came out gleefully as she squealed out."YAY! Now I can finally rule China! Not even my sister and her dumb goth friend can beat us! By the way,Taura,who were those other people? The ones with the dragon?"  
  
Taura opened her eyes,which had been closed at the moment."The Xiaolin warriors.Nothing but little pests.I can defeat them in a second.The enemies of my mother..." she muttered.  
  
"Well,we`re still no match for them,right?"  
  
"Correct.The time is nearing for our reign to begin."  
  
"Aww,can`t we do it now?"Moustrappe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Patience,Moustrappe."  
  
__  
  
Dojo started to tremble,making everyone yell out in suprise,except for Wuya,since she was hovering in the air.  
  
"What is it Dojo? Do you sense another Shen-Gong-Wu?" Kimiko asked.  
  
"Naw,I`m sesing Taura`s dark energy.She`s almost ready to make her destruction." Dojo said anxiously.  
  
Wuya`s eyes glowed a bright yellow."Yes....I sense Taura`s energy as well." she said.  
  
"Didn`t you teach her manners,you old hag?" Dojo asked Wuya.  
  
"Why,If I weren`t transparent,you`d be eating your words right now!" Wuya yelled.  
  
"Uh,ya`ll...we`re supposed to be on a team now,remember?" Clay said.  
  
Kimiko sighed,and once again,they were on the search for Taura.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok,I`m getting everything planned out.This chapter was a major piece of crap.Nothing happened in this chapter(besides Katnappe being creepy with her sexuality).In the next chapter,I`ll get to the point and the action WILL BEGIN,I promise you.My friends have been helping me figure out what to do,so.....IT WILL GET BETTER! STAY WITH MEEEEEE....  
  
Don`t bark if you can`t bite,  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	8. The End of Darkness

I`M BAAAACK!! Whee...I`ve got some inspiration! Now I`m gonna put it to work.I found another Xiaolin story on here.It`s pretty good!It`s a Raimundo/Kimiko fic(YAY! Mine`s not the only one anymore!).I REALLY have to start wriring more often so you guys won`t have to wait...Never mind me,here`s chapter 8...  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 8:The End of Darkness  
  
"It is time,Mousetrappe.." Taura said.She was ready to cover the world in total darkness so her reign could begin.  
  
"Oh yeah,baby! It`s about time..." Mousetrappe rolled her eyes.Using her magic,Taura and Moustrappe rose in the air.They were soon on top of a large building.  
  
"Soon,the world will be mine...Just as I planned 1500 years ago!!!" She began to laugh loudly as black smoke flew from her hands.The whole building they were standing on was already shrouded in mist.  
  
__  
  
Omi had already seen the smoke."We must hurry! Faster,Dojo!!!" Omi cried.  
  
"I`m goin` as fast as I can!" Dojo said,flying a little faster.As soon as they were abover the building,Omi jumped off!  
  
"OMI!" Kimiko cried as he jumped down into the cloud of black smoke."This isn`t happening...." Kimiko sighed,and leaned against Raimundo as Dojo landed.  
  
Raimundo wrapped his arms around her,too as they stood up on the now black floor of the rooftop."Sorry,Kim...It is.I wish it wasn`t,but it is.."  
  
Dojo became small again and everyone jumped off."This is horrible..." Dojo sighed."What can we do? I`m not sure if the Spirit of Light can handle this..." Dojo glided over to Jack and grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu out of his pocket.  
  
"Hey! What the?!" Jack asked."Relax,goth boy! Just getting the Shen-Gong-Wu!"  
  
Katnappe laughed."Goth boy? That`s so cute!" she nudged him on the arm.Jack growled.  
  
"Sorry ma`am,but this ain`t no time to be laughing.Omi still hasn`t come out of the black smoke yet." Clay said.  
  
Kimiko and Raimundo still held each other tight.Fearing for the worst.Kimiko was,suprisingly,sobbing.  
  
"I wish Omi would come out...." she cried.  
  
Katnappe looked at them,then looked at Jack.He was stressed out too.She could tell.  
  
"This time,I think the dude IS Xiaolin toast..." Jack muttered.Then he looked up.He saw a shadow in the sky."Omi...?" he whispered.  
  
"HIIIYYAAAA!!!" Mousetrappe screamed as she flew down with a hard karate kick,hitting Jack in the process.He flew back and fell off the building.  
  
"Hah...One down.." Mousetrappe laughed.  
  
"JACK!" Kimiko yelled out."What just happened?!" Raimundo yelled.  
  
Katnappe was in shock."Andreea...why..did...?!" she felt rage erupt within her.She couldn`t attack her own sister could she? No...Then she got an idea.  
  
"Dojo! Pass me the Spirit of Light!" she yelled."Why?" the little dragon asked."JUST DO IT!"  
  
"Fine!" Dojo threw the stone to Katnappe.  
  
"Andreea,this is for framing me,betraying me,and attacking innocent people..mostly innocent at least..SPIRIT OF LIGHT!!!!!" she yelled,a yellow beam coming out of the stone and hitting Mousetrappe.She groaned,then fell to the floor,unconcious.  
  
"She WILL wake up,right?"   
  
"Yeah.In a few days."  
  
Katnappe then looked over to the side of the building.Soon enough,Jack flew up with his propellers and landed next to Katnappe."That little bitc-" Katnappe covered his mouth.She knew what he was going to say.  
  
"What happened to her?" Jack asked.Katnappe twirled the stone between her fingers."I kicked her butt." she said in a know-it-all voice.Clay walked over to her."Nice job,ma`am!" he said.Kimiko and Raimundo kissed each other happily.At least ONE problem was solved.  
  
Omi STILL hadn`t come out of the black ball,and Wuya hadn`t said a word!  
  
"Slient treatment,eh Wuya?" Jack said sarcasticly.Wuya groaned.The black ball exploded,and Omi,with the Mantis Flip Coin in hand,was jumping over buildings and such.Taura followed behind him,shooting beams of dark energy at him.He dodged them easily.As Omi came around,Katnappe shouted,"OMI! CATCH!" she threw the Spirit of Light at him.He caught it.  
  
Sadly,the few seconds it took Omi to catch the stone gave Taura time to get in a hit.She punched him and he flew back against the wall.  
  
"Omi! Get up,loser!!" Jack yelled.Omi rubbed his head and resumed fighing.They were actually fighting now,Omi punching and kicking and flipping.Taura spewing dark magic.  
  
"I`ve waited 1500 years for this,and you aren`t gonna stop me now!!" Taura yelled.She hit Omi against the wall again,this time,knocking him out.  
  
"We have to help! Everyone!" Kimiko yelled."Are you gonna help?"  
  
Jack hesitated,but the pleading look in Kimiko`s eyes sent him off the edge.He nodded slowly.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"WIND!"  
  
"EARTH!"  
  
  
  
The three remaining Xiaolin warriors shot forward,giving their all to Taura.She was beginning to bruise now.  
  
Katnappe looked over at Jack."Aren`t you gonna help?"  
  
"Yeah,but I need your help too.I need you to get the Spirit of Light and use it on Taura while we distract her.Ok?"  
  
Katnappe nodded."Ok."  
  
"Go,Ashley! Now! JACKBOTS,ATTACK!" Jack yelled,as his robot army appeared behind him.They fired missles at Taura,and now she was the one against the wall.Katnappe scrambled to get the stone,when she did,everyone stood back.She stood in front of the battered Taura and said,"I pity you.SPIRIT OF LIGHT!!!!!" she yelled,the light coming again and hitting Taura.She fell into unconciousness.  
  
Wuya floated forward and muttered a chant.A small box appeared in the air.Taura turned into purple smoke and disappeared into the box.  
  
The black smoke disappeared.All was well again...  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Never fear,as there is still one more chapter! I told you this would be a short sequel...What `cha think? I`ll wrap this up fast,so you won`t have to wait for the next chapter...See you soon!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


	9. Opposite Sides Once Again

Well guys,It`s been fun.This story is now ending,and I hope everyone enjoyed it.I had fun writing it.I still have more ideas for more Xiaolin stories,soo...Never mind.On with the chapter!  
  
~Haunted Flower  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xiaolin Showdown:Fight of Eternity  
  
Chapter 9:Opposite Sides Once Again  
  
"What just happened?" Raimundo asked as the last of Taura disappeared into the box.  
  
"I`ve imprisoned her.Forever." Wuya said sadly."She won`t do anything to us or anyone ever again." she chanted and the box disappeared.  
  
Kimiko and Clay helped Omi up,who rubbed his head again since he`d been knocked out.  
  
"My head hurts very bad..." Omi said.  
  
"So,she`s gone for good?" Kimiko asked."Yes." replied Wuya.  
  
Katnappe and Jack were unconciously hugging each other and cheering.They didn`t know what was going on,they just did it automatically without thinking.  
  
"YES!!! NOW I CAN CONTINUE TO PLOT MY EVIL PLOTS FOR WORLD DOMINATION WITHOUT ANYONE GETTING IN MY WAY!" Jack cried happily.  
  
"NOW I WON`T GET IN TROUBLE FOR MY SISTER`S BEHAVOIR!!" Katnappe cried happily,too.  
  
When they both noticed what they were doing,they yelped and pulled away.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jack yelled.  
  
"You hugged me first...." Katnappe said,a smile on her face.A slight blush was coloring her cheeks.  
  
Raimundo and Kimiko just smiled at the two."Maybe he does have a chance." Kimiko said.  
  
"Teenagers....Insolent kids!!" Wuya muttered.  
  
Omi walked over to Jack,who was sitting on the ground after he pulled away from Katnappe.  
  
"Thank you for helping us defeat Taura." he said.  
  
''Whatever,loser.I won`t help you again,so don`t ask me the next time something goes wrong.We`re enemies again,you know."  
  
"I understand.But,still I say thanks for your help." Omi said,and walked toward his friends.  
  
Katnappe walked over to her sister and picked her up,lying her in the back of Jack`s hover car.  
  
"Let`s go,Ashley.Get in." Jack said,jumping into his car and starting it.Wuya hovered above him.  
  
Katnappe jumped in the other seat and buckled in.She waved at the Xiaolin warriors.They waved back.  
  
"Until next time losers!!" Jack yelled as he flew off.  
  
"Well guys,I`d say we did well today!" Dojo said.He grew and the four warriors hopped on.They had saved the world and now they could go home.  
  
_____  
  
Jack landed his hovercar in the space for it in his lair.He got out of it.Katnappe,carrying Mousetrappe followed him.  
  
"Anywhere I can put her?" Katnappe asked.  
  
"I thought you were leaving!!!" Jack said,angrily.  
  
"I AM! I just need to set her down.She`s heavy,you know!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes."Fine,you can put her in my room.It`s a good thing my parents work all day."  
  
They went into Jack`s room.Katnappe set her sister down on the bed.  
  
"YOU ARE SO LUCKY! You have chains on the wall!" Katnappe smiled.  
  
"Whatever.I`m gonna go make a sandwich." Jack said,walking out the door.  
  
"I want one,too!" Katnappe whined.She followed him."You piss me off SO MUCH!" Jack said."Deal with it." she smiled.  
  
As they were walking,they heard a voice."A-Ashley..."  
  
"Andreea`s awake! I`d better go get her!" Katnappe ran out of the room.  
  
Jack smiled."Maybe she`s not so bad...when her mouth isn`t flapping..."  
  
___  
  
Katnappe sat on the bed,looking at her weakened sister.Mousetrappe got up and hugged her sister.  
  
"I`m sorry Ashley.I caused a lot of trouble.I won`t do it again." Mousetrappe said."I wanna go home."  
  
Katnappe smiled at her sister."Ok,we`ll go home,we just have to say goodbye to Jack."  
  
Mousetrappe got out of the bed and weakly stood up."Let`s go."  
  
___  
  
Jack had already finished eating the sandwich he had made.He looked to the doorway and saw Katnappe and Mousetrappe there.  
  
"We`re ready to go..." Katnappe said."It`s about time." Jack smiled.Katnappe walked over to Jack and said,"Thanks for everything.I would have died if it wasn`t for you."  
  
Jack smiled a little and said,"You`re welcome." He led them to the door outside.  
  
"Don`t let this happen again." Jack said."I won`t..." Katnappe said.  
  
Just as Jack was about to shut the door,Katnappe put a hand on his shoulder.He turned and faced her.  
  
With blush covering her cheeks,she quickly kissed him on the lips."Thanks..."she whispered.  
  
Jack silently shut the door."WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!?! SHE KNOWS I DON`T LIKE HER IN THAT WAY!" Jack thought."This is too much."  
  
Wuya had seen what had just happened."I`d suggest you stay away from her,or else...it could go farther than that." Wuya said.Jack got the hint."Never happen.Not with her! I`m dead tired.I`m gonna sleep,considering you woke me up early.  
  
"IT WAS 11:03!!"   
  
"That`s still early!"  
  
"Insolent boy!"  
  
Mousetrappe raised up an eyebrow."I think you like that gothic boy."   
  
Katnappe was still trying to focus after what she just did.She just kissed Jack Spicer on the lips!   
  
"Never mind Andreea,and don`t tell mom what happened,ok?"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
___  
  
The four Xiaolin warriors were all outside,thinking intently about what just happened.  
  
"We just saved the world....Wow.." Kimiko said.  
  
"Let`s not forget,we don`t get all the credit.We owe a lot to Jack Spicer." Clay said.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
The silence resumed...until Omi broke the silence.  
  
"Do you ever think I shall discover the secret of milking cows?"  
  
Raimundo sighed,and Kimiko and Clay laughed.  
  
Another battle was won.  
  
END  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,that`s it! My friend suggested I put more Katnappe romance in here.Also note,Jack DOES NOT like Katnappe,but she likes him.Weird...Well,hope you enjoyed this and I`ll see you next Fic!Bye bye!  
  
~Haunted Flower 


End file.
